


Lucinda Walsh Has Sent You A Friend Request

by suzvoy



Series: The FaceSpace Saga [3]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Crack, Holden loves horses, Humor, Luke is a writer, M/M, Noah and Richard are a thing, Pictures, Sexual Humor, Social Media, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy
Summary: Reid's standing with the Walsh family goes up in the world.Again, longer than it looks :)





	Lucinda Walsh Has Sent You A Friend Request

**Author's Note:**

> This may not be *exactly* how Facebook works...but who cares, right? ;D Contains a picture that is really not safe for work. Rated R.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely d :) Feedback would be fabulous!

*

**_Lucinda Walsh has sent you a friend request_**

*

Though Reid loathed the thought of letting someone else have the last word, he did actually have some paperwork to go through and decided that looking like he was above such silliness would mean that he would ultimately come out of the situation looking better than Katie did. Sure, in the meantime her pleased humming was extremely irritating, but at least Reid knew he had won this round.

Besides, it was his own fault for changing his privacy settings and letting Katie see everything, anyway.

When he stopped to grab a drink, Reid checked his messages. It was good, even he had to admit that much. Fortunately for him, she'd made a fatal mistake that he pounced on immediately.

**_Katie Peretti Snyder has tagged you in a photo_ **

Her comment about Luke was ridiculous - he was on FaceSpace as much as Reid was, what did Reid have to fear? - so once again taking the higher ground, Reid sat down with a satisfied bump.

And tried to forget the notification he'd received two hours earlier.

*

It wasn't something as ridiculous as Reid being scared about meeting Lucinda Walsh. She was, however, an extremely powerful woman - certainly the most powerful person in Oakdale. True, that may not have sounded like much, but Lucinda Walsh far exceeded the expectations of the tiny town she'd made her home. People like Lucinda Walsh lived in New York, France or Japan. Yet here she was, stuck in quaint little Oakdale with their one coffee shop and people selling corn from booths on the side of the road. Somehow, she'd found something worth staying for.

They had a lot in common.

But Lucinda Walsh had more money than God and in the great old US of A, money made you a God. If she decided she didn't like him, Reid knew she could ruin him completely.

And he was screwing her Grandchild.

Her Grandson.

Her favourite Grandson, from all accounts.

It was simply a natural survival instinct that prompted his concerns. He'd be stupid not to have them, and Reid Oliver was not stupid.

*

*

**_Reid Oliver and Lucinda Walsh are now friends_ **

*

Reid was far less...concerned...after that particular FaceSpace encounter - it seemed like no decision at all to respond to Lucinda's friend request. While horse breeding could be an extremely lucrative career, it was also plainly obvious that Lucinda still wasn't impressed with Holden at all, even after all these years. In her eyes, a doctor of any kind would be a huge step up. Neurosurgeon was just the icing on the cake. Of course, the fact that he was attractive, brilliant and witty only added to his appeal, something he discussed in great detail with Luke the night before they were due to meet Lucinda for lunch.

"Uh huh," Luke had replied, messily crossing something out on a piece of paper, sprawled across the sofa. Reid had assumed Luke hadn't even been paying attention (a crime against Reidanity, he'd chuckled to himself - quickly vowing to never, ever repeat that word to anyone. Even he was embarrassed about his inner dork). However, the next time he checked his Blackberry...

**_Luke Snyder posted something on your wall_ ** __

_I heard this and thought of you, sweetheart, love of my life, light of my life, swallower of my come, etc etc_

  
<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQZmCJUSC6g>

Naturally, Reid had to have his revenge.

**_Your message has been posted on Luke Snyder's wall_ ** __

_Luke, I think I found that dildo you were asking about._

*

At lunch the next day, Luke spent the entire meal trying not to look at anyone, and Lucinda spent the entire meal charming Reid's pants off.

Reid hummed happily. For the whole meal.

Every three course, second-rate, ridiculously over-priced minute of it.

~FINIS


End file.
